Technical Field
This invention relates to a monofin for use when swimming.
Background Art
A monofin is a type of swimming fin. A typical monofin consists of a single fin with foot pockets that hold the user's feet to the fin.
Monofins are often used in underwater sports such as finswimming, free-diving and underwater orienteering. Additionally, monofins have become very popular with children and adults who want to swim like a dolphin or a mermaid.
Typical monofins, however, have many problems. The hard rubber and straps used for the foot pockets in typical monofins can cause blisters on the user's feet. Additionally, typical foot pockets may be uncomfortable or may not fit atypical feet, such as feet with high arches or the like.
The fins, themselves, may also be easily broken. Landing on or pushing off the edge of the fin may cause it to break. Additionally, children tend to be abuse monofins and often break the fin portion.
Accordingly, what is needed is a monofin that is comfortable to use and which has a fin that is very durable while allowing enough flexibility for the monofin to function correctly.